


A Darkwater Crossing

by Baeowulf



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Argonian - Freeform, Argonians, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baeowulf/pseuds/Baeowulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sees-in-Rivers left a life of prostitution in Windhelm to work as a miner in Darkwater Crossing, but things don't exactly go as planned. One chapter for now, may become an extended work. If you like gay lizards, this is the fic for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Darkwater Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first porn I've written, as well as the first m/m thing I've written. Sorry if it's bad, hope you like it, and any feedback is greatly appreciated - please leave comments, that's the only way I'll improve as a writer! Special thanks to Cyanidesweetheart and Shinys-Mind-Palace for helping me get through this - couldn't have done it without you guys!

Sees-in-Rivers wiped the sweat and dust from his brow as his pickaxe struck the vein of corundum ore, bare chest and immaculately well-kempt scales dimly illuminated by the torches spaced throughout the mine (management said there wasn’t any coal down here; however, he didn’t quite believe them). Frustrated with his lack of progress, he let out a low groan as his muscles complained, aching from the strain of swinging a heavy pick into hard, unforgiving stone repeatedly, over and over for half a day.

Half a day! Half a rotten day, and little more to show for it than a few lousy chunks of corundum ore; heavy, dull, and practically useless on its own. Pretty? Sure, but you don’t make a Hist-damned sword out of the shit.

“Why did I sign up for this,” he grumbles, lifting the pick once more before bringing it down hard into the ore, carving out another small chunk of corundum from the stone and officially spending the last of his strength, sweat lathering his back and his arms screaming in pain and his knees wobbly from the exertion. Crouching down, Sees-in-Rivers gathered up the fruits of his labors. “One, two, three, four, five, six… seven? No, that’s... just a rock. Six,” he sighs, counting the lumps of ore he’d carved out over the course of the day. Only six, and all unusually small ones at that. He sighed, lowering his hands in frustration - yeah, fuck this shit.

Slowly, he drew to his feet, leg muscles tense and achy from a pitifully short day’s work as he trudged defeatedly towards the doors of the mine, ignoring the condescending stares of the other, burlier miners as he made his way past them towards the foreman of the mine.

“Checking out so soon?” Verner Rock-Chucker asked with a knowing chuckle, folding his arms as he looked down upon the unusually short argonian man. “It’s barely noon, scale-tail.”

“Shut up, Verner,” Sees-in-Rivers hissed through his teeth, rolling his eyes and handing over the ore. “Here’s my haul - that’s six lumps, 120 septims, right?” Verner took the ore, sniggering as he palmed it in his hands.

“Is this some kind of joke, little man?” he laughed, peering sarcastically at Sees-in-Rivers from under his brow.

“What? I brought you six lumps of ore, your ad said 20 septims per lump collected - six times twenty, that’s 120 septims. Where’s the problem?”

“The problem, scale-tail,” Verner says condescendingly, “is that these are about a third of the typical size I get. You can’t expect me to pay you for mincing your measly mining! I can give you 40 at best,” he continues, tossing two small coinpurses into Sees-in-River’s hands. “Now get back to work - the day’s only half done, and I ain’t giving you room and board for half a day’s work.”

Sees-in-Rivers stared at Verner for a few moments, shock and disbelief spread across his face. “You don’t have to - I quit.”

Sees-in-Rivers glanced over his shoulder as he stripped off and discarded his mining shorts by the pool outside the mine, carefully applying some green paste from a small tin to his face, drawing it along his eyes, neck, and chin, before finally taking a hard stick of the stuff and rubbing it along his lips, painting them a bright hue that contrasted starkly with his shimmering pink scales, using the clear water as a mirror. He was behind one of the tents outside, but he was still nude in plain view if anyone were to happen by; the thought made him flush slightly, and he had to pat a quick hand between his legs to stifle what would only be an inconvenience for the next few hours. He smacked his lips a few times, inspecting his reflection in the water with a soft grin, cleaning off a few last smudges of soot from his slender frame and standing up to check over the soft curves of his wide hips, buttocks, and slender waist in the water before slipping on a rough fur skirt alongside leather bracers and boots, finishing the ensemble by buckling a thick leather collar with a large ring on the front around his neck. He meticulously groomed his feathers and horns, stroking his purple plumage back so that it fanned out impressively behind his head and cleaning the few stray specks of dirt that remained in the grooves of his horns out with a delicate claw. Finally applying just the slightest touches of eyeshadow, Sees-in-Rivers stretched, arching his back and cracking his knuckles before snapping up straight and sauntering gracefully to lounge against a tree by the smelter, tail curled around his legs as he waited for miners to come after a long day’s work so he could ply the trade it had felt so long since he had performed before. Not that he had ever been very successful - back in Windhelm, he’d always been more the subject of sympathy from his fellow sex workers than the attentions of the overwhelmingly racist clientele (though there were those few dunmer with Argonian slavery fantasies and Lusty Argonian Maid fans) - but one can always hope.

Night hadn’t come quick enough in Sees-in-Rivers’ opinion, having passed most of the day trying to uncomfortably ignore the harassment of Verner’s wife, Anneke. Damn woman thought he was a trouble with her husband - he’d simply responded that if Verner couldn’t resist this fine ass, then that’s her problem, not his, and she should probably find a new husband. He’d finally gotten her to leave him alone by offering to help serve the miners their customary meals and mugs of ale and mead after they got off work, and reassuring her several times that he wouldn’t try to turn her husband into a client. Serving the meals wouldn’t be too big a deal - after all, it gave him an opportunity to interact with the men of the camp - but Verner being off limits was a shame; he may be an ass, but he’s a rich one. Sees sighed, stretching a little as he watched the door to the mine, impatiently tapping his foot. The minutes before the mine closed for the evening passed like hours, dreadful stones of anxiety forming in the pit of his stomach, old insecurities regarding performance, attractiveness, and worth forged at the hands of racist Nords and Dunmer slowly creeping back from the dark psychic pit he had banished them to. He shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts that he wasn’t good enough, wasn’t human enough. He was about to work, he couldn’t let that thinking cloud his thoughts or he wouldn’t get any clients and then he’d have to sleep in some dank cave and hope bandits didn’t find him in the night.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! “Alright! Day’s done, lads! Good work, clear out the mines for the night, don’t want anyone down there alone!” Verner’s shout and the bell signalled from the entrance to the mine as the heavy wooden doors blew open, a crowd of burly, sweaty, and dusty miners trudging through the exit, chatting idly amongst themselves and breathing deeply of the cool northern air. Sees watched them in fascination, carefully studying the way they moved, how they walked, which ones acted this way or that, getting an idea of the personalities of his marks by observing their motions before he spoke to them. In his line of work, it is wise for one to identify a dishonest person before they become a client or one could end up raped, robbed, or worse. The dunmer? No, he didn’t like the way they shifted side to side - he’d have a dagger in his ribs or wind up stuffed in some cave so the pair could get freebies galore. Argonians just can’t trust Dunmer - way of the world. The Nords would probably be a good option - large, burly, hairy, and usually an honest type for better or for worse. That one in particular looked like good prospects… no straight man snuck glimpses at his fellow miners like that guy did. Oh, and the… Argonian? Wait, there was another Argonian here?? Sees stood up slightly from his lounging position, eyes fixed on the scaled man as he laughed and talked with his compatriots. He wasn’t as bulky as many of the others here, but his frame was tightly packed with muscle, a very thin layer of body fat stretched over visible abdominal muscles, pectorals, and biceps. His collarbone cut a striking crease across his chest, and whenever he moved, the musculature in his neck shifted visibly beneath his skin. He had a broad smile, and a crisp, clean jaw, impressive spikes studding his chin and the rear of his jawline, sharp, needle-like teeth poking from behind his lips as he spoke, keen eyes peering out from beneath a strong brow. As the man turned, Sees flushed as he got a glimpse of his buttocks though his pants - tight and muscular above his athletic legs, and topped off with the iridescent scales and strong tail of a fervent swimmer.

“Akatosh’ scaly ballsack, Hist help me.” he muttered under his breath, stretching slightly before settling back against the tree, waving sultrily to the various miners and staring directly at the other Argonian, one arm crossed over his chest. A few of them saw him and waved back - it even looked like a couple may have recognized him from his very brief stint in the mine. But the Argonian… he waved, briefly, but didn’t seem to take much special notice of him. The man waved, smiled, and went back to his talking, friendly as ever.

That was a problem. Now Sees needed to get to know him better.

 

Turns out serving meals and ale to a camp of hungry and thirsty (in more ways than one) miners was a lot harder work than Sees had expected. He’d spent the last few hours running back and forth, back and forth, ferrying food to the miners and dishes to Verner and Anneke’s house countless times, probably losing a good hundred septims in unpaid butt gropes along the way as the various miners decided they wanted to sample the goods before settling on whether or not to buy anything. His legs were sore and tired and he had a bit of an ache in his lower back by this point, so when Anneke told him his work was done and that he could eat, drink, and sleep here like all the others, he gratefully and wearily took a tray with several mugs of ale and tiredly flopped his plump, curvy ass down next to the other Argonian man, setting down the tray and reaching out to retrieve a mug of wine, his slim, delicate fingers wrapping around the tin cup as he lifted it off the tray, arching his back to relieve some of the stress and stretch his slender waist. The other Argonian simply sat there, watching the water - he hadn’t even noticed when Sees sat down. Sees waited for a few moments, growing increasingly impatient, before…

“So, long day?” he asked, startling the other Argonian out of his reverie of watching the waterfall glow in the sunset, the golden water shrouded in purple, red, and orange mist. “I’m Sees-in-Rivers,” he added as the other man turned to look at him, eyes quickly darting up and down Sees’ slender, lithe, and soft form, a very, very faint blush tinging his cheeks for only just a second, “pleasure to meet you, sir.” The other man took Sees petite, soft hand into his own much larger, stronger and rougher mit, shaking it gently, but firmly, stirring a strange and rare feeling in Sees’ gut that he almost never felt when he was working.

“Derkeethus, of Darkwater Crossing,” the other Argonian introduced himself. “Likewise.” Derkeethus released Sees’ hand, letting out a long sigh as he rocked onto his haunches, looking at the sky. “Yes, it’s been a long day. But a long day with many of life’s simple pleasures, has it not?”

“Simple pleasures?” Sees asked, curious as to what Derkeethus meant as he sipped his wine - Alto was good, but… not as good as some of the stuff back home. “How do you mean?” his voice was soft, innocent - a carefully practiced inflection, one designed to make him sound cute, desirable, manipulable - like a tool to fulfill the fantasies of his clients. For Derkeethus, however, it seemed to arouse a warm sense of sympathy, a kindred spirit in this land to which both of them were so alien.

“Of course,” Derkeethus responded, smiling, turning away from Sees. “The cool water of the pools, the cascade of the waterfall… the dust and sweat in the mines that let you know it’s worth it to be swinging the pick day in and day out, knowing that the ore you carve from the stone will be sent off to be turned into burnished steel. The way the sun filters through the trees in the evening, and how it lights up the water… the cool breeze and the warmth of good company. The simple pleasures.” Sees looked upon him, dumbfounded. Derkeethus just laughed. “My apologies, friend - I sometimes wax poetic.”

“... not at all, sir,” Sees said softly, staring at this strange man beside him. It had been so long since he’d encountered an Argonian who wasn’t bitter or in denial about life in Skyrim that the experience hit him like a shock - could this man really have that kind of a philosophy towards a land that despised you if you were not of a particular stock of Man? “But, if you don’t mind my asking, sir… surely you must have suffered some of the unkind words the people here have to say about our kind? Doesn’t that bother you?” Derkeethus shrugged.

“It used to. Windhelm isn’t a good place for ones like us, friend. But when I left, and when I came here, well… I’ve earned the respect of these people. My friends. I’ve lived and worked here for only a couple of years, but it feels like home - I know everyone, everyone knows me, and the bustle of the city is only a distant memory. What more could a man ask for?”

“Someone warm to lay besides at night?” Sees offers, grinning a bit at his own suggestiveness. Still got it. Derkeethus flushed, looking away slightly.

“I suppose, yes, that is certainly a thing that a man could ask for. For now, friend, I think that a man will simply ask if you’re really going to drink that entire tray of booze - I could go for a drink,I think,” he said with a smile, reaching up to scratch somewhat awkwardly at the base of his neck. Sees laughed.

“Of course not - these are free for anyone. Here, have a honningbrew,” he responded, passing the bottle to Derkeethus with a nod and a grin. Derkeethus took it with a smile, uncorking it with his teeth and spitting the cork into the bushes before taking a long, hearty drag on the bottle, sighing contentedly afterwards.

“Thank you, friend. Something tells me that we’ll both be needing a few more of those.”

 

A few hours of drinking with a hot Argonian was a wonderful way to spend a night, Sees thought confidently. He and Derkeethus had been talking and laughing for a good while now, getting increasingly drunk off each other’s company and the former contents of the small pile of bottles and tankards at their feet, the both of them rosy cheeked and hazy eyed in the warm glow of the fire at the center of camp. Sees leaned back on his hands, legs crossed daintily as he displayed the slender curves and agile musculature of his chest and stomach, neck craning gracefully as he held his head high and turned to look straight at Derkeethus. “So then, my friend,” he said, his voice sultry and heavy with intoxication, “thinking back to earlier in our conversation…”

“What about it, Sees?” Derkeethus laughs, lounging on an elbow, flushed face red in the firelight. “Really think we need more drinks?” he chuckles, grinning at his own drunkenness.

“No, no, no,” Sees laughed gently, sweeping his legs behind him before shifting his stance, drawing forward on his hands and knees, back arched and tail arcing gracefully through the air, a sultry grin spread across his face as he slowly crawled towards Derkeethus, the other Argonian’s flush growing increasingly bright as his eyes flicked across Sees’ body, from his half lidded eyes, to the arc of his back and tail, to the slight wiggle of his raised ass as he crawled forwards, keeping his knees together. “About having someone warm curled against you in the dark of the night, the feeling of another’s breath against your neck, the heavy warmth of the tumescent darkness that hangs between bodies intertwined,” he whispered as he slowly, inch by inch crawled over Derkeethus’ prone form, knees straddling his hips, hands to either side of his chest, painted lips just inches away from Derkeethus’ own. He leaned forward, drawing his lips close enough to just brush against Derkeethus’ aural cavity, smiling. “That’s what I’m talking about,” he whispered as a single finger slowly traced lazy circles against Derkeethus’ bare waist.

“U-uh, I uhm, well, ah,” Derkeethus stammered, drawing his head back slightly as Sees returned his lips to the very short distance away from his they had been previously. “I can. Well, I can certainly see the appeal…” he muttered, a single hand slowly coming up to gently rest on the soft curve of Sees’ hip, eliciting a small butt wiggle from the dainty man kneeling over him. Derkeethus stared at his hand, experimentally rubbing it in small circles against the exposed skin of Sees’ waist and hip, Sees chuckling and lifting his own hand to encourage Derkeethus, sliding his hand back so that it firmly gripped one of Sees’ buttocks. “What…. what exactly did you have in mind?” Derkeethus asked, still transfixed on his hand and Sees’ now slowly gyrating hips.

“Well, now that you ask,” Sees whispered, pressing his ass into Derkeethus’ hand, “I was thinking that, perhaps, you and I could retire to one of these quaint little tents and simply, well… see what happens in that warm darkness.”

“But… b-but couldn’t somebody stumble in…” Derkeethus stammered, but Sees lifted a finger to his lips, shushing him.

“Then all the better,” he whispered mischievously. “The risk makes it all the more fun.” Derkeethus’ hesitated, his entire body tense, hand flexing, palming Sees’ ass, the smaller lizard purring and briefly closing his eyes as Derkeethus squeezed the soft flesh of his booty underneath his fur skirt. He opened his eyes again, licking his lips salaciously and making direct eye contact with Derkeethus, a single hand tracing down Derkeethus’ chest, belly, and finally between his legs, giving his crotch a firm, gentle squeeze. “So, big boy, how about it?”

Derkeethus response was to grab Sees-in-Rivers head and pull him into a kiss, his tongue grasping and claiming Sees’ own in a spontaneous display of passion, Sees’ eyes going wide in surprise before softening as a soft moan escaped his lips . “Y-yeah, alright,” he panted after pulling away, Sees still somewhat stunned at the sudden and forceful display of lust and drunken romance. Coming to his senses, Sees grinned, kissing Derkeethus’ nose and giving his dick another squeeze, the larger man groaning softly as his erection grew in Sees’ palm.

“Thought so.”

The two of them crawled into the tent, Derkeethus crawling backwards on his butt as Sees crawled forward straddling him, the tent flap swooshing shut as they pushed their way through it, hands exploring each others’ bodies as they did. Sees sat up, before placing a hand on Derkeethus’ chest and pushing him down, the bigger man falling slightly and landing with his head on the pillow of his bedroll with a slight “oof”, staring at the near completely nude argonian straddling his hips, eyes slowly tracing along his delicate features, slim neck, narrow shoulders, slender, gently curving waist, and luscious hips and legs, his pink scales glistening dimly in the firelight that filtered into the tent, the bright green paint on his face creating a striking contrast with his scales, thick, black collar hanging heavily about his neck, the steel ring shining temptingly in the dim light as it rested between his clavicles. Sees drew his hands up his body, tracing lines across his abdomen and chest before tracing small circles around his nipples as he slowly gyrated his hips above Derkeethus’ crotch, skirt brushing against his exposed stomach. Sees could feel Derkeethus’ stiff, almost frighteningly impressive erection occasionally brushing his thigh, its tip cool from the pre starting to soak through his pants. Sees giggled softly as he watched Derkeethus’ tense form beneath him, his hungry eyes raking all across Sees’ body, doubtless imagining painting every last speck of his scales glistening white. “Someone looks eager,” he whispered, tail curling around to tickle in between Derkeethus’ legs, the larger man moaning in anticipation, but too self restrained to act on his arousal. Derkeethus nods, moaning softly and panting heavily, tongue hanging out of his mouth, a thin line of drool trailing down to his chest, too flustered to speak. Slowly, Sees-in-Rivers leans down over him, pressing his lips against Derkeethus’ lips and snaking his tongue into his mouth, flicking its pointed tip against his tongue, teeth, and cheeks, thoroughly exploring Derkeethus’ mouth before moving on, breaking the sloppy kiss with a short gasp before kissing his way across Derkeethus’ chin, jaw, trailing down his neck and chest as he slowly backs up, peppering Derkeethus’ belly with small spots of green lipstick as he trails down it, ass held high in the air and swaying slightly to give Derkeethus a proper show as he settles with his face just above Derkeethus’ crotch, hands to either side of his hips, looking up at Derkeethus mischievously as he slowly, lasciviously takes the tip of the moist bulge in Derkeethus’ pants into his mouth, closing his eyes as he slathers it with his saliva, tongue working lazy circles around it, rewarded by the needy moans and soft pelvic shifts of its owner. Sees pulled away with a smack of his lips, running his tongue along them again, staring into Derkeethus’ eyes. “Delicious,” he croons, before lowering his head to the waist of Derkeethus’ pants, carefully undoing the laces with his teeth before pulling them open, never breaking eye contact with Derkeethus, staring at the brightly flushing, unspeakably horny man he was about to suck half to death.

As Sees-in-Rivers finished undoing Derkeethus’ pants, he was rewarded by a meaty, eight inch column of flesh smacking him in the face as it sprung vitally from its prisons of layered cloth, pulsing and glistening softly in the dim light. Sees-in-Rivers stared at the penis before him, transfixed by its majesty - a full eight inches long, tipped with a spade shaped flare ringed by stiff nubs of flesh, rings of ridges running down its two inch thick shaft that reverse direction into stiff spines running down the urethral channel, and at the base, an impressive dual-bulged knot that was three inches thick at its thickest point, the whole thing covered with slimy, pungent pre. Sees shook his head, coming back to his senses, slipping one hand between Derkeethus’ legs and fondling his balls through the fabric of his underclothes, the smooth material stretched tight over his plump scrotum. Maintaining eye contact with Derkeethus, he moved his head down to the base of Derkeethus’ knot, planting a faint kiss at the base before sliding his tongue out of his mouth, slowly licking up along Derkeethus’ dick, rough tongue brushing over every ridge along the way up and paying special attention to the sensitive nubs surrounding his flare. Derkeethus gasped at the sensation, leaning his head back as he pants heavily, one hand coming to rest against the base of Sees’ skull after tracing along his horn, fingers sliding between his purple feathers.

“Oooohhhh,” Derkeethus moaned softly as Sees began administering to his knees, the scent of his musk wafting through the tent as Sees dipped down the other side of his dick before slowly working his way up that side just like he did its opposite, tongue exploring the concave surface of his flare once it reached the top, sliding luxuriously over his urethra and each nub, giving them all unique, special attentions. Sees pulled away for a second, looking up at Derkeethus with a sly grin, before grabbing his dick in one hand and dipping his head down, drawing his tongue quickly up the underside of Derkeethus’ dick. Derkeethus gasped, shuddering as a thick glob of pre spurted from his tip, splashing on Sees’ cheek. Sees just laughed, licked it off, and slowly, ever so slowly, opened his mouth and lowered it millimeter by millimeter down Derkeethus’ throbbing penis, stopping once he was a third of the way down. Sees swallowed a few times, getting accustomed to the object in his mouth, eyes closed as he slowly stroked his hand up and down the length still exposed while his tongue slithered and slathered over the portion of Derkeethus’ penis that was in his mouth, tasting and testing every little bit of flesh, every ridge and every nub that it had access to. Derkeethus moaned as Sees went about his work, gently rubbing the back of Sees head in appreciation. The smaller Argonian responded by beginning to bob his head up and down, slowly sucking Derkeethus’ dick, moving in even, rhythmic motions. Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to lower his head just a little bit more with every bob, a millimeter here, a millimeter there - once he got to halfway down, he gagged slightly as Derkeethus’ penis scraped the back of his mouth, throbbing against the tight entrance to his throat, yearning to plunge deep into that tight, welcoming, warm orifice and to pound it raw… but Sees had a different idea. As soon as he felt the twitch of Derkeethus’ hips about to thrust upward and plunge his dick into his throat, Sees pulled off Derkeethus, gasping a sigh of pleasure as he did, carefully licking the tip of his penis, teasing his poor partner mercilessly. “P-please, Sees…” Derkeethus whimpered, chest heaving with his heavy panting, eyes half lidded and out of focus in a haze of pleasure. Sees pulled off of Derkeethus completely, gooey strands of saliva and pre dribbling from his mouth to Derkeethus’ tip, and he tapped his chin, contemplating.

“Well… only because you asked nicely,” he croons, before opening his mouth wide and plunging down onto Derkeethus, swallowing and gagging slightly as he swallowed him down to the knot. Derkeethus gasped, eyes flying wide as his penis suddenly plunged into the tight, muscular confines of Sees’ throat, his dick throbbing and pulsing as the tight rings of muscle around it contracted in sequence as Sees swallowed and gagged around his cock, the smaller argonian blinking and coughing a few times as he struggled to adjust to the dick down his throat, chest heaving occasionally as his body spasmed as he forced it to accept this new intrusion. Finally, he managed to quell his heaving and his gagging, the chokes, gags, and heaves emanating from Sees’ throat replaced by soft gurgles and the slow, steady hiss of breath through his nostrils as he consciously regulated his breathing, regularly swallowing around Derkeethus’ cock to prevent things from becoming unmanageable. Derkeethus could feel the saliva trickling down his cock, soaking his underwear, his balls, and his thighs, even through his pants, shuddering as he felt the entirety of his crotch grow increasingly sticky and the viscous liquid seep through his underwear and tickle against his anus, unconsciously spreading his legs just slightly as he did. Sees coughed and grunted a couple times, before bringing one hand up, lathering two of his fingers in the mixture of his saliva and Derkeethus’ pre, and pulling down Derkeethus’ underwear completely, exposing his tight ballsack and the pucker of his ass. Slowly, Sees began to swirl his tongue around Derkeethus’ impressive length, tip flicking across the ridges and spines that decorated it and that gripped delightfully against his throat whenever he swallowed, revelling in the feeling of Derkeethus’ tip scraping deep against the walls of his esophagus. As he did, his hand curled around Derkeethus’ balls, gently fondling them, rolling them in his palm and slathering the mixture that coated his hand all over them as well, rendering them slick with the heady aromas of the solution. Slowly, Sees closed his eyes and got about his work in earnest, bobbing his head up and down on Derkeethus’ cock, slurping, swallowing, and even gagging occasionally as he did so, the rare cough sending some of the pre and saliva mixture dribbling from his nostrils as he fondled Derkeethus’ balls with one hand and braced himself against Derkeethus’ thigh with the other, his tail curled around Derkeethus’ leg. Slowly, he prised Derkeethus’ legs apart, coaxing them to spread as he suckled and fondled and swallowed at his cock, worshipping every inch he had access to with the wet warmth of his mouth and throat.

“Wh… what are you doing?” Derkeethus panted, looking down at the petite pink argonian between his legs. Sees-in-Rivers’ eyes swiveled up to meet his… just before his two moistened fingers plunged into Derkeethus’ ass. Derkeethus gasped, eyes flying wide open at the sudden intrusion, hips bucking reflexively as Sees plunged deep into his tight ass, knot pressing against Sees’ lips and choking him ever so slightly as he struggled to keep it from passing into (and subsequently likely getting stuck inside of) his mouth, twirling his fingers slightly inside Derkeethus, exploring the tight, moist, and warm confines of his anus. Derkeethus groaned as his legs spread further, letting Sees get better purchase in his incursion as his fingers fiddled and toyed at his insides, and slowly, Sees began to pump his fingers in and out of Derkeethus’ ass even as he swallowed his cock, starting out with slow and rhythmic thrusts, but gradually building up speed. Faster, faster, and faster his fingers and head moved, until before long he was full on finger-fucking Derkeethus’ ass and the sloppy sounds of his head rapidly sliding up Derkeethus’ shaft and swallowing it back down filled the tent - along with the needy panting and moaning coming from the helpless Argonian at Sees’ playful mercy, one of Derkeethus’ hands resting at his side and the other tightly gripping the back of Sees’ skull as he went about his devious work. Sees felt tension building within Derkeethus’ cock deep within his throat, his neck and chest now coated in a mixture of his own saliva and Derkeethus’ pre, a few bubbles of the stuff forming at his nostrils whenever he exhaled - maybe it was time for him to move on to the next act… Sees plunged his head down Derkeethus’ shaft so his lips were flush with Derkeethus’ knot, opening his mouth just a little wider to take in the top third of it into his mouth, swallowing and licking rapidly as he shoved his fingers up to his hand into Derkeethus’ ass and wiggling them rapidly, trying to bring him juuust to the edge before he pulled off, leaving him frustrated and ready for the next course - a healthy helping of choice ass.

But just before he pulled off, the sudden and firm grip of Derkeethus’ hands on his horns told him that his partner may have other ideas. “Ghghhhh,” he gurgled, looking up at Derkeethus, fingers still resting inside Derkeethus’ ass. He tried to pull up, but all that time working in the mines had given Derkeethus a truly vice-like grip, and Sees could barely do anything more than shift his head around Derkeethus’ cock, somehow seeming to make it swell just a little bit more. His eyes locked with Derkeethus’, and for a while, everything was still, the two of them simply breathing heavily and staring into each other’s eyes. Then Sees gave the slightest of nods, and Derkeethus shoved him down on his cock and started bucking his hips like mad, vigorously pounding his cock deep down Sees-in-Rivers’ throat.  Sees-in-Rivers gagged, coughed, and moaned sluttishly as Derkeethus stuffed his throat, coughing and sputtering around his dick as his throat bulged out around it in the most adorable way, nostrils bubbling. He worked his fingers in and out of Derkeethus as quickly and with as much coordination as he could muster, his other hand flying between his own legs, fingers splayed as he clumsily rubbed them against his own dripping erection, cheeks bulging with dick and face flushed with arousal as he let the rest of his body go limp, freely giving Derkeethus every opportunity to use him like a toy. Derkeethus shifted his position, drawing his body up just a bit to get better leverage and a better angle into Sees’ throat, ass clenching around Sees’ fingers ever so slightly as he did and eliciting a moan of approval from his own throat as he continued vigorously facefucking the smaller Argonian, relishing in the choked and gurgling moans and groans coming from his partner. Sees coughed slightly as Derkeethus’ thrusts started to grow slower, steadier, trading frantic rapidity for depth and power. He swallowed obligingly in tune to the quick, powerful thrusts, throat gripping at the ridges on Derkeethus’ cock as he did, tongue snaking out of his mouth as much as it could to slither around Derkeethus’ knot as he prepared for a gout of hot, sticky cum to wash down his throat and spill forth from his lips and nose.

When Derkeethus yanked his head down and simultaneously thrusted his hips forward, Sees-in-Rivers realized that this was not in fact what he should have been preparing for as Derkeethus’ dick slid down into his throat farther than ever before, and his knot popped into the confines of Sees’ mouth. Sees’ choked and gagged, chest heaving with slight spasms as his eyes widened in surprise - this, he hadn’t quite expected. His throat bulged out around Derkeethus’ cock and his cheeks inflated with the heavy, large knot stuffed between them, tongue trapped fully extended out of his mouth and involuntarily bathing Derkeethus’ balls as it twitched spasmodically. Sees choked out a gurgling cough, saliva spilling from his lips and bubbling at his nostrils as he snuck in a quick breath while Derkeethus twisted and shifted his cock, getting it comfortable in its new home, finding the optimal angle and position so that it slid as deep as possible down the tight, sticky fuck tube that was Sees’ throat. Slowly, Sees managed to accommodate those adjustments, regaining whatever composure he had to begin with in this position and, more importantly, the ability to slurp shallow breaths around Derkeethus’ cock so that he didn’t suffocate. Though he was caught in a delightfully heady state of oxygen deprivation, he wasn’t going to complain - as far as oral goes, this is the best he’s had in quite a long time.

For a few moments, everything was still. Derkeethus looked down into Sees’ eyes, and the two of them simply gazed at each other for the longest minute in the world. One of Derkeethus’ hands slowly slid down from Sees’ horn to gently, affectionately cup his cheek, fingers brushing along his stuffed face with a faint, quavering smile as Sees’ purred and swallowed once more around his cock. Sees blinked a few times, before pressing his head forward just a tad, tongue pushed out of his mouth as he planted a gentle kiss around the base of Derkeethus’ cock, tongue gently coiling around his balls as it carefully licked, kissed, and fondled the globes heavy with cum. Derkeethus sighed heavily, chest heaving as he enjoyed the moment and Sees’ administrations with a perfect stillness, the only motions of his body his breathing, the occasional throbbing of his penis as Sees rhythmically swallowed around it, and his hand as it gently caressed and patted Sees’ head as the cute pink argonian went about his work, fingers slowly pumping in and out of Derkeethus, tail and ass raised in the air and swaying seductively from side to side. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked down at Sees once more. Sees-in-Rivers looked up at him, and reached up with his free hand, taking Derkeethus’ and placing it once more firmly around his horn, before slightly bobbing his head up and down and giving Derkeethus a slight nod of approval.

“Y…. you’re sure?” Derkeethus asked, staring at his hand as it gripped Sees’ horn, slowly stroking along the bone, testing its smoothness and its gentle curve and eliciting a shudder from its owner.

Nod.

“I… I won’t hurt you?” Derkeethus asked again, clearly concerned. Sees coughed out what could only be a strangled laugh, smiling around Derkeethus’ dick. His only response was to press his head forward, swallowing hungrily and twisting his head from side to side as his tongue worshipped Derkeethus’ balls. “Oh, kaoc,” he whispered one final time before bringing his hips up stiffly, hands firmly grasping Sees-in-Rivers horns as he readied himself to pound the ever living shit out of this wonderful, wonderful man. “You ready?”

Nod.

Derkeethus nods back, exhaling carefully as he rises up to his knees, sliding his hands down to the base of Sees’ horns to grip as firmly as he can, groaning slightly as Sees’ neck shifted around him as he altered position. Sees made sure that throughout the movement, his fingers never lost purchase inside Derkeethus’ ass… and even proceeded to slide a third finger in with a choked giggle. “A-ah,” Derkeethus gasped, grinning down at Sees, panting. “So… that’s how it’s gonna be then…” he mutters, cupping Sees’ jaw. Sees-in-Rivers gurgled mischievously, smiling innocently and looking away as he wriggled his fingers inside Derkeethus, the larger man gasping again at the filling sensation within him. Derkeethus’ hand slid back to Sees’ horn, gripping it tightly as he grinned down at him, shifting his hips and thighs slightly, fixing his posture. Sees coughed slightly as Derkeethus pushed just a slight bit farther down his throat, making eye contact with him again and wiggling his butt a bit, challenging Derkeethus, his eyes speaking volumes - come on, you can do better than that.

With a grin, Derkeethus gave an experimental thrust of his hips, seeing how much movement he could manage given the situation. His knot slid a quarter of the way out of Sees’ mouth, but beyond that… it wasn’t going anywhere. He pushed back in, groaning as his spade shaped flare pressed flat against See’s throat and guided his member down the curvature of his neck, moving through as though the two were specifically designed to fit together. And with that, he looked down at Sees, blew him a kiss, and started humping like mad.

Sees choked and coughed as Derkeethus roughly fucked his face, spit flying as he relinquished all control, simply going along with the motions as Derkeethus claimed his face in full, the short, rapid, powerful thrusts stealing his breath and driving him wild as they fucked his throat raw. His fingers curled and twisted inside Derkeethus’ ass, egging him on, pumping in and out and searching for his prostate, trying to see if he could find it before he ran out of energy and simply fell completely limp on Derkeethus, trapped in the heady, mindless bliss of breathlessness, pheromones, and the arousal of relinquishing control to an affectionate partner. The sound of Derkeethus’ balls slapping against his chin echoed within the tent, filling Sees’ head, the taste, feeling, scent, and sound overloading his brain. He desperately pumped his fingers in and out of Derkeethus, frantically playing at being the one to initiate the sweet release they both knew was coming, until the both of them were moving equally fast, the wet sounds of sex filling the tent, and likely then some. Finally, Sees could take it no longer. With one, final, desperate thrust, he plunged his fingers deep into Derkeethus and splayed them wide, twisting them in a circle before falling limp, his hand slipping out of his partner with an audible pop, a thin string of saliva and sexual fluids connecting his fingertips to Derkeethus’ anus as he gave in to the mindless glee of giving up. Derkeethus howled in pleasure as Sees gave his last stand, and, with a few, quick, powerful final thrusts, drove himself deep into Sees’ throat and blew his load straight down into his stomach. Sees gurgled and choked softly as thick strands of cum were pumped into his belly, lacking the energy to do much more, eyes half lidded and face illuminated by a warm blush, his facepaint and lipstick smeared across his face along with his own spit. He swallowed hungrily, mindlessly sucking down Derkeethus’ thick spunk, but even then ropes of cum spurted from his nose and his mouth around Derkeethus’ knot. Cum washed into and over Sees-in-Rivers like a glorious waterfall of sensation, and after three beautiful waves of shooting jizz down Sees’ throat, Derkeethus pulled back, pulling Sees’ head off his dick and shooting a final load over his face. Sees gasped and coughed as his head flew back, spit, pre, and semen spilling from his mouth as his lungs expunged it from his system and sucked in heavy, deep breaths. He hung limply from his horns, supported only by Derkeethus’ grip, his own orgasm coming quickly as air flooded his system. Sees keened weakly as he splattered white across the bedroll (his skirt seemed to have fallen off some time ago), mouth hanging open and tongue hanging out as the last of Derkeethus’ cum splashed across his face.

Slowly, panting, Derkeethus dropped to his knees, Sees shakily taking a knee alongside him, the larger man helping support his smaller friend as they basked in the warmth of their coitus. Sees coughed a few times as Derkeethus touched his cheek, a thumb sliding gently along his delicate cheekbone, smiling up at him. “W-well then,” he coughed, voice slightly raspy, face a warm, contented mess. “That was…. t-that was certainly something.”

“You… you’re alright?” Derkeethus asked, cupping his jaw gently. “Your voice… you’re not hurt?” Sees shook his head, laughing.

“No, I’m fine, I’m fine - I haven’t been had like that in… well, I don’t think ever. You’re a very affectionate man, Derkeethus of Darkwater Crossing - even when you’re being rough, it shows through,” he said softly, leaning into Derkeethus’ hand and closing his eyes, tiredly lifting a hand to gently hold Derkeethus’ wrist. “Your hands… rough, strong. I love your hands.” Derkeethus laughed, shrugging shyly.

“I’m… I’m glad. They’re good hands. I… I’m not very good at this, am I?” He asks, laughing slightly. Sees laughs along with him, shaking his head.

“You’re fine, Derkeethus. You’re just… honest. You’re genuine. You don’t lie about who you are, and you don’t lie about what you want, to yourself or to others. I… I admire that.” Derkeethus blushed, eyes turning downwards.

“Well,” he sighs, smiling softly. “If you like my honesty… would… w-would you be willing to, well… would you be willing to stay with me tonight? I… want… to hold you.” His eyes slowly turn upwards, gazing hopefully, longingly into Sees’ eyes. “I want to hold someone who treats me like a person.”

Sees smiled back at him, sighing. His response was a kiss.

 

 


End file.
